northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 125: Awakening! The Key Of Infinite Love
Oracle 125: Awakening! The Key Of Infinite Love (目覚め！ 無限愛の鍵 Mezame! Mugen ai no kagi) is the one hundred twenty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode. Synopsis The Chariots took advantage of the Armored Fighters' grief due to Anaira's death. But in an unexpected way, Anaira was revived and she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode in order to defeat them. Plot After they conducted a search on Anaira and Erika, the Armored Fighters; as well as Triskaide, Archos, Chihiro and Kyoko, found out that they were gone. Then Kohei asked them where Anaira and Erika went. Hiroyo, on the other hand, thought that maybe they were in a secret hideout in Mochida St. There they decided to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariots to start the attack throughout the city immediately. As a result, a massive attack was happened. Kazumi decided for herself to go back to TransHead TV Media Center, but she couldn't. Instead, she ordered her news team to cover the said massive attack. In TransHead TV Media Center, the news reporters were shocked on what they saw. There they decided to head outside the network building to cover the massive attack happened in Hirakawa City. In her hideout in Mochida St., Erika told Anaira that she's glad that her daughter was finally revived. Anaira, meanwhile, saw an unknown Armor Upgrade Key in a reflective colors. She asked her mother about this, and Erika said that it was a miracle Armor Key which was formed thru a mother's love for her child. As she examined the said Armor Key, Anaira found out that it was an Infinity Armor Key. Meanwhile, and when they reached to Mochida St., Irie suddenly received a phone call from Kazumi that the Chariots started to create a massive attack. Because of this, she told them to face them immediately. As they reached to the location where the Chariots created a massive attack, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Miyuki headed on to the news studio for the flash news update. There she reported a news story about the massive attack of the Chariots along with a live footage from Hirakawa City wherein a massive attack was happened. On the other hand, the people got screamed and ran away for their safety. In selected parts of the city, the male news reporters got frowned about what they saw. Moments later, a group of SAF and army troops came in to aid the victims of the massive attack. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters continued facing and defeating the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, they faced Emperor Ryuuen and others in a battle. Unfortunately, they had a difficulty in facing them because they were using their respective weapons. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told them to surrender their arsenals immediately, but the Armored Fighters refused. Because of this, he used his Chariot Scepter to attack them immediately. On the other hand, Kyoko and Hitomi thanked the SAF and army troops for aiding the people who were affected by the massive attack. Meanwhile, as she stood up from the bed, Anaira opened the television and there, she found out that a massive attack was happened in Hirakawa City. Afterwards, she told about this to Erika, which was she got mad to the Chariots. In order to help her comrades, Anaira decided to head on outside immediately. Erika, on the other hand, said that she also decided to help the Armored Fighters, which Anaira smiled. And they rushed outside their hideout afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi asked Ryoma, who was in field, about the number of individuals who were affected by the massive attack. Ryoma said that according to Hirakawa City Government that there were more than 574 individuals and counting who were affected by the massive attack. At night, Emperor Ryuuen, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo continuously attacked the Armored Fighters using their respective weapons, resulting them to de-transform back to their civilian form. Then Emperor Ryuuen told them that they were weak, and they were easily beaten by the opponents. Moments later, Platinum came in and began facing them in a battle. Unfortunately, Platinum was defeated by them and Emperor Ryuuen told her that she cannot beat him or any of the Chariot Fighters anymore. Platinum, on the other hand, said that they won't underestimate her ability, and continued facing them in a battle. But Emperor Ryuuen defeated her again using his Chariot Scepter, and he asked them who will be the next Armored Fighter to be face with him. Moments later, Anaira appeared, and said that she will be the one who will face the Chariots in a battle. Emperor Ryuuen and the two Chariot Fighters, as well as the Armored Fighters, were shocked when they found out that Anaira was alive. Mateo, on the other hand, asked her why how did she revived despite that he'd already killed her. Anaira, on the other hand, said to him that it was none of his business. She also said that it was her time to teach the Chariots a lesson that they will never forget. Using her Armor Unlocker and Infinity Armor Key, Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode. Afterwards, she and the Chariots started facing each other in a battle. The Armored Fighters, meanwhile, got curious how did Anaira got another Armor Key. Platinum, on the other hand, told them that it was miraculously got the said Armor Key despite that she was in a dead state. As the battle ends, Anaira used her new personal weapon, the Infinity Gun Blade, to perform her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, to defeat Emperor Ryuuen and the two Chariot Fighters. After the battle, he told her that their mission is not yet over, and they left afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 16 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key and Infinity Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 37 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Get Ready!~The Infinity World」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 105, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 30, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 60. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes